New Life (creepypasta fanfic)
by Reyna-The-Killer
Summary: Hi, I'm reyna. I knew almost everything about creepypasta. little did I know that knowledge had a price.. (alright, first pastafic, please r&r, it takes awhile to set up, so bear with me, please.)
1. Chapter 1

I suppose my story starts about three weeks after my thirteenth birthday. It was an average day for me then. I had one headphone in, listening to my favorite playlist on my laptop as I scrolled through the various pasta and pasta x reader shippings. I sighed, nothing new, I'd already read them all of sheer fangirlyness, and I really didn't care either. I sighed and closed my laptop.

Wrapping my black sleep robe around me, I made my way to my room, flipping the switch on my little blue glowy speaker to have a light as I wrapped myself in my blankets in such a way as that only my face was showing, my face to the wall and my back to my blocked window. I sigh as the ridiculous fear that one pasta or another was watching me, which was normal for me. As I try and bring my heart rate down, I snuggle deeper into my blankets, when I feel a weight on my bed. I slowly turn around to see my unusually huge black and white pit bull/boxer mix, shadow. I scratch his head and slowly fall in a fitful sleep…to wake up an hour later.

_Shit_ I think , getting up and grabbing my Blue glowing speaker (did I mention it was a portable phone speaker?) and walking into the hall. I headed to the restroom just across it. I could have sworn I saw a shadow outside the window, in the green house, so I made sure the window was locked, and proceeded to my kitchen. After getting a glass of water I find Shadow on the couch, and I smile as a walk back to my room.

I walk around to the side of my bed and I had just set down my speaker when I turned around, needing to confirm what I think I saw, sure enough I had. There, perched in a crouching position was an iconic teenager wearing white bloodstained hoodie and black dress pants, with a large smile cut into his face.

"Hey, doll." He said, grinning.

My eyes hot huge, but he continued, "By Zalgo! Do you have _any idea __**HOW **__**HARD **_it is to break in here?" he exclaimed, raising himself a bit, as I groped in the drawer of my bedside table for the hatchet I keep in it. Relief flooded over me as my hand closed around the handle, and Jeff was still talking "all of your doors have the best locks possible, your bedroom window is blocked by a shelf AND locked, and all other windows are nailed shut!" I pull out the axe and Jeff's eyes widen a bit, but he still chuckled lowly, "now," he said stepping closer, "no need for that."

I made a defensive stance and growled, "what do you want, Jeff?" I didn't expect to see the shock on his face, but it was there. "H-how do you know my name, you fucking stalker bitch?" he asked. I smirked; I finally had the upper hand. "I know everything about you, Jeffrey Alan Woods." I cooed, and Jeff made a face that I can only describe as a one of shock, disbelief, anger and nervousness, with his jaw open. "I know where you live, what you do, what you've done, and about the others." He started walking, and me, being the cocky little smart bastard I am snapped my fingers and Shadow was at my door in an instant, his yellow eyes burning with hatred as he saw Jeff in my room, finally making Jeff nervous.

"Look, kid," he chuckled nervously "I'm not here to hurt you." I scoff. "your name's Jeff the killer for a reason. Don't pull that 'I'm not gonna hurt you' shit." Jeff rolled his eyes, "you have no Idea how much I want to make you fucking go to sleep, but I can't. The operator'd have my head on a platter."

"Wait…the operator? You mean Slenderman?" I asked, slightly lowering the axe. Jeff got smug, "smart one, aren't we?" before growing serious, "how do you know any of this?" he asked. It was my turn to be smug. "I have my ways."


	2. Chapter 2

After a very untrusting staring contest, and a short argument about shadow going, we were in the woods, shadow slightly in front of me, oblivious to the world in his happiness, and Jeff was leading me back to what he called "the Base". After a while though, Shadow got scared, which was unusual. He was always top of his game, and doing everything and more to protect me. I pet the poor thing as I watched my High-and-mighty guard dog suddenly was turned into a sniveling pup.

Occasionally I would drive my hatchet into a tree, to make a trail, in case I got lost somehow. I could vaguely see a clearing in the trees when I felt someone behind me. Out of instinct I pushed shadow forward , and gave the hardest elbow I could muster. shadow growled and pinned whoever was following me and I heard a soft "oof". I spun around. What I saw was not what I expected.

I had pinned him to the ground, when I finally saw my pursuer. I had a steel-toed combat boot pressed against the side of his face and I growled, "and what the Hell did you think you were doing?" I asked. At this point Jeff had turned around and was laughing his ass off.

"I-I'm sorry, miss," said a sheepishly boyish voice, muffled by a white mask with-blacked-out eyes and an almost (but not quite) feminine smile painted on the mask. "I-I Didn't mean to startle you." I took my boot off his face and looked him over. He was a thin, awkward teenage boy. He wore an orange-yellow jacket with no hood and black jeans. Dammit, I thought to myself, I just fucking hit the cutest pasta for stalking me. I guess I minded it more than I thought I would

Jeff, on the other hand, was rolling in laughter. "Man!" he gasped, "Masky got gut-punched by a Girl!" Masky's face went red as he got up.(not like I could see it) and glared at Jeff. Jeff shut up shortly after. Masky explained that Slender sent him to see that everything was okay, because he was getting impatient. after poor masky recovered, we continued.

I looked back at the trail I had made, planning to follow it as soon as I could.  
Little did I know that I would never leave that forest.

A/N:

This chapter wasshorter than I wanted it to be, but oh well..


	3. Chapter 3

We emerged in a clearing with a large, dark mansion sitting in the middle of it. I inhaled sharply at the sight of the building that I had only Imagined existed. A few of the windows were lit, I could only assume that those were the rooms that were occupied with inhabitants. I cross the dark porch with Jeff at my heels. he pushes me aside and opens the door. I was met by a dim hallway light falling on the toes of my boots. No backing out now. Jeff takes me to what I assume was the living room, and roughly shoved me on a couch before disappearing into a hallway.

I felt a chill in the room as shadow jerked his head up to the door where a tall figure entered. Out of instinct I immediately looked at the floor my heart pounding, absolutely _terrified_, knowing it was the tall, faceless man clad in a suit that had been the nightmare fuel in my life for so long. _"There is no need to fear, child,"_ a deep voice reverberated in my mind, _"Despite the way you were brought here by Jeff, you are not here for us to harm you."_ my eyes drifted to the tie on his suit, still absolutely terrified, yet trying to build my confidence as he paced to me, outstretching his pale hand. I tensed as his hand drew closer..

and bypassed me, petting Shadow's head. "_See you have taken care of him"_ Slender said, picking up the dog and taking a step back. Shadow woofed happily, burying his head in Slender's suit. "_Seeing as you and your friend raised him."_

I nod, "Yeah, Jamie (Hi-mee) and I found him at the bus stop about two years ago, he was only a pup.

Slender set the dog down and turned to me, _"Yes,"_ he replied, _"I'm aware, I was the one that sent him to protect you, this is The Shadowdog, a close relative of Smiledog." _

my eyes widened, "W-wait.." I stuttered, "you mean Shadow was a..." I was beyond words, my little dog, the one I had raised, was a creepypasta. Slender nodded, setting shadow back beside me. I put my head in my hands and sigh, "how long are you keeping me here?" I asked, having read enough fanfiction to know where this was going, I looked up at him. I could see as he sighed inwardly, _"you see, you really can't leave."_ I groaned, because that's what I'd figured. "Okay, but why me? I have no special powers or anything like that, so I don't see why you chose me."

The faceless entity chuckled…well, I think he did, it sounded like a chuckle in my head. _"oh, child,"_ he said, _"you are more special than you could imagine. No, you have no powers, but you have something that no one else does,"_ I head a shifting of fabric and a warm tendril touched my forehead, _"You have knowledge, you have combed through every detail of everything about all of us, and you know exactly who and what we are, as well as where we've shown up in history. Child, you are the only one that knows the truth about us, and that we exist. You are the soul keeper of our…tales, per say, because only you know the truth."_ The onyx tendril retracts, and disappears behind the tall entity.

I was speechless…"Me?" I asked, completely flustered, "but the information was everywhere, I only found it and pieced it together, anyone could have done the same."

The Entity laughed again, _"Ah, yes, but you kept precise notes on all of your findings, and kept case files of anything that looked like we could have done, and even the reports of the missing children that I had taken."_ He shifted a bit, and sat in a chair across from the sofa I was on and continued. "_You have kept your honest opinions about what we have done, and what we might do, and done some….explicit things for the people who call themselves 'our fans'. Child, you are much more than some nosy kid, you are the holder of our lives, and our true stories. You are the only one to possess all of this information, and I have seen in your eyes when you research, you want more, you want Knowledge, and that is what I can give you."_

A/N: okay, I did slendy in italics because, due to his lack of a mouth, he has to communicate telepathicly.


End file.
